muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hoots the Owl Through the Years
Too small There's only two pictures here, which I think is too small to justify a Through the Years page. Those pages are really meant for major characters who have gone through a lot of changes, like Kermit or Fozzie. -- Danny (talk) 00:14, 16 December 2006 (UTC) :I agree. The same could be accomplished just by putting the one image back on Hoots' page. Actually, there's the third version, which debuted in Season 37, but we have no images for it, and even then, it could probably be covered there, like Brad recently did with Ma Gorg and Gobo Fraggle to cover their minor changes. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:27, 16 December 2006 (UTC) ::I didn't realize there was another one for the new season. But yeah, we should put it on the Hoots page and delete this one. -- Danny (talk) 00:40, 16 December 2006 (UTC) ::All right, I can try that. --Wile e2005 00:58, 16 December 2006 (UTC) Many of the characters with just one (or even 2) changes can easily be incorporated into the characters main article (especially with minor or short-term characters). In fact many of the images on the evolution pages for such characters are also on the character page already (with the evolution described too). Especially as the articles grow in size it feels less awkward to have a somewhat bulky section on Ma Gorg's physical changes in her main article (whereas someone like Piggy or Kermit not only have a lot of changes, but a large article to begin with). I would suggest merging, removing or reworking: *Boppity Through the Years *Gobo Fraggle Through the Years *Ma Gorg Through the Years *Hoots the Owl Through the Years *Zoot Through the Years Almost every recurring character has changed/evolved over the years, but I don't think we need to create a separate page on everything single one to denote the changes when there is ample room on their character page to discuss the 1 or 2 variations over the years appropriately. Major characters and/or ones with an abundance of major changes are interesting, but the alterations of Lew Zealand or Bean Bunny can just as easily be noted in their respective articles. -- Brad D. (talk) 02:48, 16 December 2006 (UTC) :I agree completely. -- Danny (talk) 02:51, 16 December 2006 (UTC) :I think that makes sense. If there's sufficient developmental sketches or whatnot, that might also be a factor, though that could also go into the gallery. I've lately sort of debated whether to do such a page for Dinosaurs characters, like Fran Sinclair, who underwent three noticeable alterations within only four seasons (while Baby Sinclair and Earl Sinclair remained the same, just minor touch-ups if anything), plus developmental art, though the gallery section might work better. I'll probably fiddle with it after Christmas. It also helps solve any potential issues of using representative images. In cases like Gobo, in fact, it clears room for an additional image (which I'd recommend making use of). Really, I think part of the reason for Through the Years is they pre-date more extensive use of gallleries on the Wiki (and allow for more text, which is needed with major characters, but not necessarily Boppity). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:55, 16 December 2006 (UTC) ::Also many of these pages were started while the character's main article was pathetically small - so dedicating a whole paragraph to evolution (over 50% of the total character's page) seemed odd - however with more details on the character in general, having a section dealing with the evolution on the page seems more balanced and suitable now. -- Brad D. (talk) 03:12, 16 December 2006 (UTC)